


JAGEC 2014

by Patrycja444d



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious machine crashes on Earth, a secret Japanese Agency for Global Extraterrestrial Cases sends its best agent to investigate it. Meanwhile someone hacks into agency's system and steals their files. What will happen when the agent and the hacker have to join forces to protect Earth from the aliens? Will they be able to find out who and why sent the object? Or will they just try to piss each other off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JAGEC 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolli/gifts).



> That’s what I was able to write in only 5 days (I must really love writing at the last minute XD). Please, enjoy! Thanks goes to my two BETAs (you know who you are ;))

**JAGEC 2014**

**_16th August, 11:48 PM; south-eastern bottom of Mount Fuji._ **

The night was warm but windy, no clouds in the sky. It was the perfect ambience for getting a good nights’ sleep after a hard day at work. Unfortunately, not everyone could enjoy sinking into a blissful dream.

A man in his thirties was looking at the sky through a small telescope that easily fit in a hand, stars were shining beautifully and there was no doubt that they could mesmerize any ordinary person, but the one that was intensely watching celestial bodies wasn’t really impressed.

He sighed deeply and lowered his telescope, sitting down on the grass. Next to him lay a large suitcase along with a few weird machines and a computer. The man looked at the screen, he was bored. It was his fourth day since they found a strange vibe that suddenly appeared in this place a few days ago, yet he didn’t find anything suspicious here, quite the opposite - it was the most peaceful, boring and the calmest place on Earth; or at least in Japan.

The man was about to give up and call his superiors to report on the current situation when the machines next to him started making noises, alarming him. He was surprised but quickly looked at the screen where a few lines appeared. The lines were changing their shapes to finally cross one another. The man quickly wrote down coordinates of the formed spot and grabbed his telescope trying to find it in the sky.

At first there was nothing and the man wondered if his computer works correctly but a few seconds later something appeared. It was just a small but bright bluish spot that a few seconds later changed into a shooting star. The man was fascinated by the phenomenon but his happiness was quickly replaced by fear.

The object was getting closer with every single second.

The machines got crazy, the colorful controls were switching on and off while various messages popped out on the computer’s screen informing about system errors. The man was horrified but he knew his job, he couldn’t just run away and hide somewhere, he needed to keep an eye on the thing.

It didn’t take long and the object crashed on the ground. The machines worked normally again and the man checked satellite view. Apparently an explosion destroyed everything within a range of 270 meters.

Not wasting any more time, the man grabbed the phone and called his bosses.

* * *

**_16th August, 11:53 PM; eastern Tokyo._**

The room was small, dark and stuffy. On the floor were lying tons of boxes with weird names written on top in a slovenly handwriting. The window was closed and covered by a thick curtain that hadn’t been washed once since it had been placed there. The shelves were barely visible in the dark; staffed with old books and even older cassettes. The only new things that were also a source of light, were turned on computers.

A quiet click could be heard when the room’s door opened. Someone came inside and sat heavily on a chair in front of the monitors. A soft sigh echoed through the room followed by squeaking noises and low muttering.

The person in the room was surely a man.

He tiredly leaned back and stretched out his hand to grab a bottle with water. He took two huge gulps and shivered at its awful taste. Looking at the bottle, anyone could realize that it was lying there open for a very long time. Bottle’s walls were greenish and covered by a weird substance.

The man put the bottle down and noted to himself to get rid of it later. He yawned and stretched himself. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes breathing slowly. The sleepiness was taking over his mind; the images of stars and galaxies were relaxing him, clouding his senses. A blissful smile appeared on his face when he was drifting off to sleep.

A sudden short signal that came from one of his computers immediately chased away his tiredness. He quickly sat up and looked at the screens. There was a short message that made his eyes shine with excitement. He started tapping on the keyboard in a fast speed not even once looking at his fingers; all his attention was concentrated on lines of different signs that were appearing in front of his eyes. A few seconds later the computer made another noise.

A huge smirked appeared on the man’s face when he eyed the contents of a new files that popped out on the screen.

“Bingo.”

* * *

**_17th August, 02:26 AM; south-eastern bottom of Mount Fuji._ **

Akanishi Jin came out of his shining black car. It wasn’t the newest but still luxurious and elegant. It was a company car; after all the biggest and the most secret company, Japanese Agency for Global Extraterrestrial Cases, had to provide its best agent accessories and equipment needed to take care of various jobs. This time it was an object that got detected by machines in the agency. They had been tracking it just for a week but it suddenly disappeared from radars. Its abrupt appearance made quite a mess in the agency that, without wasting time, called the only agent that was available at the moment.

Akanishi Jin had come back from his previous mission just two days ago but he was already excited about the new case, though he couldn’t help feeling a little annoyed by the call in the middle of the night. When agency told him everything about a mysterious object he was sure that it will be a quick case, one of those ‘go, check and report’. His enthusiasm decreased a bit but he couldn’t just abandon his mission and go back to Tokyo.

Akanishi ignored envious stares of other workers and made his way towards a huge hole left by an unknown object that fell a few hours ago. He stopped at the edge and looked down. Some scientists were already working on measurements and taking samples. Akanishi carefully but steadily came down and crouched down looking closely at the weird device. After he got a green light, Jin put on white latex gloves and with a few other workers from agency’s laboratory tried to bring out the cosmic item from the ground.

The object was of the size and weight of the car engine, it wouldn’t be strange if someone really took it for a normal generator but Akanishi knew that the thing was made from something else than cast iron, aluminum and silicon. Slowly they put the device on the table to check its bottom. Jin was observing the whole process of cleaning and scanning for any damages on its surface. He quickly got bored when machines hadn’t shown any interesting results and decided to take a short break for a smoke. He lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth. He could feel his body relaxing and he yawned. When there was only the butt left, he saw one of the workers quickly approaching him with a piece of paper.

“Akanishi-san, we’ve found some disturbing information.” Jin looked at him slowly. He took a last drag of his cigarette and threw the butt on the ground stepping on it.

“What do you have?” he asked and stretched his hand to take a report from the man.

“Our computers detected an unappreciative activity in our system. Looks like someone hacked into it. Unfortunately the hacker has had access to the system for a few hours, the computers went crazy at three in the morning.” Jin furrowed his eyebrows and then looked unsatisfied at the man who shivered under a cold gaze.

“Any good news?” The man gulped and averted his eyes away from the angry man, nodding slightly.

“Yes, sir. The hacker was online long enough for us to track from where comes the signal. Here’s the address.” The man gave him another sheet.

“Good. You can go back to work now,” Jin said and looked at the paper and sighed tiredly. He wanted to just deliver the device to the agency and go back to sleep before fully taking care of the case but with this little sheet, his hopes for a good rest faded away. “Wait for me, hacker. I will find you and make you spill out who you’re working for,” he said angrily and got in his car, driving away a minute later towards Tokyo.

* * *

_**17th August, 05:14 AM; eastern Tokyo.** _

Kamenashi Kazuya tapped in last few words and stretched in his chair yawning widely. He looked at his watch and scratched his head muttering under his breath. He was sleepy but he couldn’t let a chance pass. Slowly he got up and made his way towards the door. It wasn’t easy walking in the dark while piles of empty cans of beer and boxes with instant noodles were laying on the floor.

Finally the man grabbed a handle and opened the door. A fresh air made him dizzy after spending so much time in a sultry room. He came out of the room and locked it turning on defending systems that he specially planned and installed to protect this one room. A wall moved silently hiding completely the door.

Kamenashi smiled satisfied and went to the kitchen. He rarely used it since he thought it would be a waste of time cooking only for himself when there were really important matters waiting for him just a few meters away from him. He opened a cupboard looking for a huge cup and a can with coffee. He needed to make a strong one or he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for long. He already got the information but he still had to check if they were right.

When his coffee was ready, the man took a sip from the cup and sighed contently. That was it, a bitter rich taste that slowly made its way in his veins.

Kazuya enjoyed his drink when a sudden noise in his living room made him turn around. He put the cup down and slowly scanned the room. He quickly realized that a weird silence set in. His neighborhood wasn’t peaceful, on the contrary, police sirens, wailing of stray cats and sounds of shooting were pretty normal here. But now it was quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

The man grabbed his baseball bat and slowly moved forward, coming into the dark room. Kame tried to swing the bat when he heard steps behind him but something caught his arm. He tried to punch with his other hand but before he could reach his attacker, another hand put a wet piece of fabric onto his nose and mouth. Kazuya felt dizzy, slowly drifting into darkness. Before he lost consciousness, Kame only got to know why his body was shutting down itself.

_Chloroform._

* * *

Kame slowly opened his eyes. The light was hurting his eyes so he tried to cover them with his arm while groaning, annoyed by the situation. When his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness he sat up looking around. He was surprised seeing a small white room with a single bed on which he was lying. The room didn’t have a door. Instead of it there was a hole in one of the walls protected by weird shining white bars. Intrigued by his strange prison, Kazuya went closer to the bars. Only standing millimeters away from them he realized that they aren’t made from normal metal but from energy.

He was staring surprised at the bars and tried to touch one. He pulled his hand almost immediately, feeling like an impulse of electricity ran through his entire body. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t comfortable either.

Kamenashi was even more annoyed now. Someone broke into his house, knocked him out and put into this weird prison. Not wasting time Kazuya started looking around for something that would help him escape. It took him only a minute to find a panel inside his cell that most likely protected cables from being damaged.

Kame smirked. The bars in his cell might be the newest technology but the panel was attached to the wall by four simple screws. Kazuya bend down and pulled out a knife from his boot. He quickly unscrewed the panel and looked inside. He cursed silently. There were lots of cables inside, every one of them in different color. The man was gently moving them away and trying to understand which one was responsible for the bars. A few minutes later Kame grabbed a green one and sighed deeply wishing it was the right one.

Kazuya’s wishes weren’t answered. He groaned frustrated when the lights turned off but the bars were still glaring strongly. Resigned, he lay down exhausted on his bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Kame didn’t know how long he had been in his cell but at some point, a muscled man in a dark blue uniform and with a weird gun in his hands stood in front of it. The man deactivated the bars and gestured for Kame to come out.

Any other person would be scared of the situation but not Kamenashi Kazuya. The young photographer was used to dealing with dangerous people and there was almost nothing that could shock him. One man with a brand new gun wasn’t enough to make an impression on Kame.

The guard hadn’t said a word until they stopped in front of a sliding door. Next to them was a scan panel and above it a metal plate with a short inscription: _Interrogation Room_.

Kazuya raised one eyebrow at the man that put his palm on the scanner. Kame wondered if he’s in some base of an army or a government. Well, he wasn’t so far away from the true.

The guard made him go inside and sit on a chair before closing the door behind the photographer. He was alone again. Kazuya looked around the room and scowled. It was white, just like his previous cell. The only difference between the two rooms were two chair and a wooden table instead of a bed. Also Kame notice a huge glass that covered the wall in front of him – typical interrogation room only clean and clearer than those at police stations.

Kazuya sat there for a few minutes, quite pissed off, when the door opened again and another man stepped in. The man looked at Kame coldly and put his briefcase with files on the table before sitting down on the opposite side. Kazuya was glaring at the man, not caring at all about the man’s obvious aversion towards him.

“Are you Kamenashi Kazuya?” the man asked looking up from his files.

“Yes. What do you want from me and where am I? You can’t keep me here without a reason.” Kazuya crossed his arms annoyed; the other’s man eyebrow twitched slightly.

“You’re here because you broke into our computers. We want to know why would you do it. Who do you work for? What do you want to do with our files?”

“I don’t have to answer any of your questions and besides…” Kame leaned in propped himself on the table with his arms. “Who the hell are you? If you want to talk, introduce yourself first!” Kame came back to his previous position and observed satisfied like the other man clenched his teeth together.

“I’m Akanishi Jin, the main agent of JAGEC. Now answer my questions...”

“What’s JAGEC? Are you some terrorist organization or something?” Kame raised his eyebrow while Akanishi rubbed his forehead; it wasn’t going to be easy.

“JAGEC or ‘Japanese Agency for Global Extraterrestrial Cases’. We’re dealing with unidentified objects and signals that are coming from the whole universe. You can call us a Japanese CIA. We’re working under the government’s orders.”

“In other words, you’re investigating UFO’s.” It wasn’t a question. “It doesn’t change anything. I won’t answer your stupid questions without a lawyer by my side.” Jin clenched his fist irritated.

“Listen, Kamenashi. I don’t care if you want a lawyer or not, just answer the damn questions! I warn you, you will sit here as long as you won’t tell me who are you working for!” Jin stood up and hit the table with his fist; Kame was looking at him bored to the core, he wasn’t impressed.

“Well, if I’m staying here then that means that you’re staying here as well, mister genius.”

Kazuya smirked at the annoyed groan that escaped the lips of his interrogator. Yeah, the man was surely fun to tease.

* * *

Three hours passed but Kame wasn’t willing to give up. The man in front of him tried to threaten him but Kazuya just ignored him and pretended to be more interested on his nails. He could see that the agent is losing his patience. Akanishi was shouting, ordering and trying to made the younger man talk but nothing was helping. Finally he slumped in his chair and started rubbing his face with his palms. Suddenly the door behind Kame opened again and he could see a reflection of a young boy standing slightly frightened in the doorway with a briefcase in one hand and a magazine in the other. The boy bowed deeply and Akanishi mentioned to him to came in.

“I’m sorry for interruption, Akanishi-senpai. They wanted me to give you a report about the object that had fallen today’s night.”

“Thank you, Ryosuke-kun. You can go now.”

The boy bowed again and turned around to exit the room but instead, he stopped dead. Kame raised his eyebrow at the young guy that looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

“Yamada-kun, is there something wrong?” Akanishi asked seeing the boy’s weird reaction at the sight of the other man.

“…Are you Kamenashi Kazuya-san?” the boy asked and took Kame aback slightly.

“Yes…?” he answered not knowing what to expect.

“Seriously?! I can’t believe it! I’m your huge fan, Kamenashi-san! Thanks to you I got interested in our universe and joined JAGEC. Man, my friends won’t believe me!” Suddenly the boy got really excited which shocked both, Kamenashi and Akanishi.

“What are you talking about, Yamada?” Akanishi asked not understanding anything from it.

“You don’t know, senpai?” Yamada’s eyes widened. “Kamenashi-san is the best photographer of extraterrestrial objects in the whole world! His pictures and articles are always top topics in every club or organization that deals with UFO! He’s the one who made a famous photo of weird evenly arranged lights on the sky three years ago! Can I ask for an autograph? My friends would be so jealous that I met such an amazing man!”

Ryosuke turned towards Kame with a magazine on which the main photo was made by Kame himself. Kazuya smirked and took the magazine from the boy’s hand quickly signing it. He gave it back with a charming smile that made the young boy’s eyes spark brightly. He looked like a small kiddo that met his favorite idol or got the best candy that ever existed. Jin was looking at the whole scene completely shocked. Somehow he was irritated by the way the youngest boy was talking about Kamenashi.

“If you’re such a great fan, why don’t you interrogate him yourself?” Jin asked sarcastically while folding his arms.

“Really? Can I, senpai?” The boy looked at him hopefully what caught Jin off guard; he only nodded.

“Then… Kamenashi-san, why did you break into our system?” the boy asked innocently and Akanishi groaned; there was no way the other would talk interrogated like that.

“I was looking for a new topic for the next issues of ‘Alien’s Universe’. Also, a few months ago I found weird hole just a few kilometers away from Tokyo. Today’s events were really similar to what people told me those month ago. I wanted to check how identical they are in reality.”

Akanishi was staring in shock at the other man who caught his glare and smirked at Jin knowingly; Kamenashi was playing with him! Jin clenched his teeth and was glaring at the other man angrily. He was seriously pissed off but since the man was talking, he couldn’t do anything right now; his mission was more important. A few minutes later, Akanishi got all the information he needed and his kouhai exited the room.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Kamenashi-san,“ he said through his teeth trying to control himself. “We will take you to your cell now. When we verified that you’re telling the truth, we will let you go.”

“WHAT?!” Kame stood up and slammed his palms on the table. “I’m not going to stay here any longer! These white walls are making me crazy! Besides I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong?” Akanishi stood up as well. “You fucking hacked our system! You broke the law and you say it’s nothing bad?!”

“Yeah, thanks to me at least you know that your system sucks!”

The boy crossed his arms. The two men were glaring at each other heatedly, none of them wanted to back out. They both were too stubborn to agree with the other without a fight. They stood like that for a few minutes before the door opened again. Kame turned around when he saw Akanishi straightening his posture and bowing with respect. In front of Kame’s eyes stood an old man accompanied by two quite muscled guys. Kame furrowed his eyebrows frowning.

“So this is a famous Kamenashi Kazuya-kun. Nice to meet you boy. I’m Kitagawa Johnny, boss of our little agency. I’m sorry for all the inconveniences.” Kame bowed but stayed silent after introducing himself. “I have to say that I’m pretty impressed. You’re the first person that Jin hadn’t scared with his behavior.” The man chuckled and Kazuya smirked satisfied.

“I saw more frightening things than this dog that can only bark but doesn’t bite,” Kazuya said pointing with his thumb at the man behind him; Jin became red from all the anger.

“Johnny-san, is there a reason why you came here?” Akanishi asked.

“Well… I’m here because I want to make a proposition to Kamenashi-kun.”

“Proposition?” Kame raised an eyebrow surprised.

“Yes, what would you say about joining Akanishi’s mission?” Kazuya looked at the man weirdly. ”Haha, of course, of course… Akanishi-kun is taking care of researching information about a strange object that crashed on Earth a few hours ago. From what I heard, you have more information on this subject and you’re pretty interested in our discoveries. I’m impressed with you boy. You were able to brake to the system and almost broke free from your cell. I think you might help us in this mission. Of course, we will pay you and you will have a full access to our files but none of it must see a daylight. Are we clear?” the man added seeing sparkles in the young man’s eyes.

“Yes, of course! I will help however I can! Please, take care of me!” Kame bowed deeply with respect but Jin wasn’t happy with a sudden turn of events.

“What?! Johnny-san, you can’t be serious! This guy is a total nuisance, he will only bring us troubles!” He was gesturing wildly.

“Calm down, Akanishi-kun. Kamenashi-kun can be really helpful. Try to be nice to him because I won’t change my decision. No one want to work with you but Kamenashi-kun agreed to do it so it’s another plus. Don’t worry, Akanishi-kun. I think you will make a great team.”

After that the man waved to the two boys and exited the room with a smile. Jin groaned and looked at Kame with disgust. The younger man glared at him, challengingly trying to show that he won’t be scared of someone like Jin. It was pissing off the older man even more. He came face-to-face with the boy and said annoyed.

“Listen, Kamenashi. I won’t be your babysitter so stay away from troubles. Don’t speak to me, don’t try to steal anything and don’t try to run away. I will be watching you,” Jin said and turned around wanting to step outside the room; Kamenashi’s voice made blood in his veins boil with suppressed anger and stopped him in his tracks.

“I wonder how you want to watch me while going in front of me.” Kame passed by Jin and added looking over his own shoulder. “If I go in front of you, at least I won’t have to watch your ugly behind. By the way, you better enjoy the view because you will never be able to touch it.”

The boy smirked and continued walking away while Jin clenched his fists tightly in anger. The other man was playing with him. Akanishi took a deep breath and walked behind the boy realizing that he was right about one thing – He really was enjoying the view.

* * *

**_17th August, 02:17 PM; Kamenashi’s flat - eastern Tokyo._**

Akanishi parked his car in front of the old ugly building in one of the most dangerous districts of Tokyo when Kamenashi ordered him to pull over. The younger boy immediately got out of the car and made his way inside the residential block. The older man followed him reluctantly while warily glancing at his precious vehicle. The car was protected enough but he was still worried that some scum will damage it.

Kamenashi stopped in front of the door that barely stayed in hinges and unlocked it. He was happy that they at least locked his flat after kidnapping him. He didn’t have anything worth stealing but some people could even take a simple ashtray to sell it somewhere illegally. There were also times when people broke in only to empty the fridge or to have a chance to sleep in a real bed and not on the street.

When Kazuya went inside, he froze. Someone had in fact broken into his flat and rummaged through everything he owned. Akanishi quickly put the younger man aside and pulled out his gun. He slowly checked all the rooms. No one was inside. When Jin came back to the living room, Kazuya was already standing in front of one of the walls, looking at it. He was tensed and Akanishi couldn’t help wondering what the heck the younger was doing.

“Oi, stop staring, take what you need and let’s get out of here. The agency will send someone to check for any traces of the burglar.”

“Shut up, Akanishi. It won’t help. If you looked closely you would realize that it couldn’t be any burglar. No one locks the door after making a mess,” Kazuya hissed looking around afraid that there might be cameras somewhere.

“Then maybe he came through the window. What’s the big deal?”

“Maybe the deal is that my windows are on a 7th floor AND my windows are closed. There’s no way to lock it from the outside, mister genius. Heck! They’re so old that if you try to open them, they would give out and crash on the pavement in front of the building.” Jin only groaned unsatisfied.

“Just take what you need, we don’t have all day.”

Kamenashi tsked and shrugged turning again towards the wall. He pushed on a piece of wallpaper that was coming of the wall and a soft click could be heard in the apartment. Akanishi was stunned seeing like the wall is moving away unveiling a door. Kazuya quickly tapped the code on the panel on his left and opened the door walking inside. Jin came closer trying to peek in the dark room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see how cluttered the room is. He couldn’t believe that in the middle of this mess stood six advanced and new computers. It was hard to understand how someone could live in such tiny and sleazy flat while having computers worth several hundred dollars.

Kamenashi checked the computers and sighed relieved. Whoever broke into his apartment, didn’t find what he was looking for. All the files was still safely stored on hard drives and nobody tried to hack into them. That meant one thing – those who were looking for something in his flat, didn’t find his secret room.

Kame printed the needed information and came closer to the old bookcase. He carefully took a box and opened it. Inside was his precious camera. He had to take it with him, it was too important to him to leave it in a place like this.

Kazuya came out of the room and closed the door. Akanishi was impatiently waiting for him.

“Did you get it? Good, then let’s go. Don’t trip, I won’t help you get up,” Jin said annoyed and turned around starting to walk to the door. He didn’t even make a few steps when his leg stumbled over something and he fell down on the pile of dirty shirts.

“And who tripped now?” Kazuya smirked looking victoriously at the older man.

“Shut up, Kamenashi,” Jin said and sat up rubbing his knee. He spotted the object he tripped over and frowned. “What the hell is this?” he said and took something in his hand. Kazuya crouched next to him and knitted his eyebrows at the item.

“It looks like a stone but I’ve never seen one like this.” He was right; the stone was perfectly round but its surface was having weird small protrusions.

“Whatever,” Jin said and wanted to throw somewhere the stone when Kamenashi stopped him and grabbed the weird object.

“Are you an idiot?! It might be a cosmic stone! And if it’s here then how can you know that the one who broke into my apartment wasn’t an alien?” Akanishi raised an eyebrow but agreed with the man.

“Fine, we'll take it but why do I have an impression that you actually enjoy the thought of being robbed by an alien?” Kame looked at him like Jin himself was a foreign being.

“Of course I’m excited! I was searching for extraterrestrial objects and beings for almost all my life and finally I have a chance to actually meet a real alien!” the man said, completely ignoring the agent as he left the flat. Akanishi rolled his eyes and followed him wondering when the boy will realize that he didn’t lock his apartment.

* * *

**_17th August, 02:54 PM; JAGEC - laboratory._**

Akanishi led his new partner to the main laboratory in the agency. Kamenashi was shocked at how many scientist worked there. He was also impressed with the newest technology, the one that isn’t even shown to the public. His eyes sparkled at the sight of a giant computer and different devices. All of them were shiny and begged to be used. Kazuya was sure that if Jin wasn’t with him right now, he would happily take a look at the contents of the huge machine.

Jin took Kazuya to the smaller room at the end of a long corridor. There was no one inside the room but Kame didn’t care about it looking around. Next to one wall stood a long table, on the opposite side stood machines and devices that Kame recognized as new scanners and machines that helped analysing documents.

“Okay, Kamenashi. I assume you know how to use those things?” Jin pointed at the machines and Kame nodded. “Good. Take care of the photos and try to get us some useful information, you have all the details explained in files on that computer. Stay here. I will take the stone and give it to someone from biological laboratory, they can check what it is. I don’t trust you but we don’t have enough staff to leave someone with you so sit here peacefully and don’t dare to run away.” Jin hissed and turned on his heels. Kazuya only stuck out his tongue at him.

Kame didn’t say a word when the agent exited the room, totally absorbed in the report that he opened on the computer. When he ended reading, he was slightly disappointed. For so big agency and splendidly equipped laboratory he expected some exciting results but there was nothing important in the report.

They didn’t know from where and why the object crashed on Earth. There was also nothing about what exactly the fallen item is. It was made from different elements that were rather rare on their planet but the scientists weren’t able to get to know from which galaxy it came from.

Kazuya closed the report and checked the files with details about their mission. It looked like they had to identify the object and find the source of it.

Kame clicked his tongue and copied his own files to the computer. There were mostly photos made by him a few months ago on his trip outside the city. Actually, Kazuya didn’t say everything to the agency. Yes, he had photos of a weird hole but he also had photos of the object that was stuck in the crater. When he had come to the place, the device was still on its place and he was able to take some pictures before people from National Museum took it with them.

The young photographer started analysing the photos by comparing them to each other. At first he didn’t see anything useful but the longer he was looking at them, the more he was sure that something is missing on the newest picture. He decided to use the photos to make a three-dimensional picture of the object. Finally he was able to see that the new object was lacking a piece, a really small piece. Thanks to the computer program, Kazuya made a blueprint of the missing piece and printed it.

Meanwhile, Akanishi came back from the other laboratory.

“Do you have something?” he asked checking the paper Kame was holding in his hand.

“Yeah, it looks that the object you found isn’t complete. A few months ago the National Museum had found an identical item near Tokyo. I compared them. The one in museum has one more piece attached to the upper part of its surface,” Kame said still examining the blueprint.

“Hm… Then we have to get a hold of it,” Jin said already making a plan how to do it.

“What do you mean?” Kame asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“Normally. We come in, take it and get out as fast as we can.” Jin shrugged his shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wait… you mean you want to steal it?” Kame’s eyes widened.

“Of course. How else do you think we can do it?” Akanishi rolled his eyes.

“I dunno, maybe ask the Museum to lend it to you or something?” Jin snorted at Kazuya’s naivety.

“Do you really think those uptight dudes from prestigious universities let us take it just like that? Before we will be able to even come close to the object, we will be old and wrinkled. Those fucking professors always try to make our job harder than it already is. No, we will go there and just take it. They won’t even realize that we did that,”

Jin explained and left stunned Kamenashi in the room. After a minute the man shook his head and ran after the agent grabbing his camera on the way out.

* * *

**_17th August, 06:24 PM; National Museum._**

Akanishi and Kamenashi were sitting in a car and observing people that were walking inside the National Museum watching exhibitions. Thanks to Kazuya they were able to hack into the system and find plans of the building. The object they were looking for was located on the ground floor in the hall where people could admire the newest technologies, robots and androids that could imitate a real human being. It was a good location for the two men since it was quite far away from guards room and close to the main entrance. If they were fast enough, they would be able to take it and exit the room without being spotted. There were a few problems though. Cameras were placed almost everywhere and tourists were in the room almost all the time. When someone was coming out, another person was coming in.

“We won’t be able to do it during the day. It’s too crowded,” Kame said and looked at the man sitting next to him.

“Yeah. We will do it at night,” Akanishi said and leaned in his seat.

“Fine by me but there’s a problem.” Kazuya tapped something on the keyboard of his laptop.

“What problem?” Jin asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“I can’t deactivate alarms from outside, I need to connect the computer to the main system or else we will have guards after us the moment we step inside,” he explained while trying to remember where the cameras were placed in the area.

“Then we need to go inside and hide somewhere. Do you actually know where you can plug in your computer so we could have an easy access to the system?”

“Yes, I know,” Kame said harshly glaring at the bored man. “A few meters away from the Technology Hall you can see a door. I don’t know what’s behind them but somewhere there runs a main line of cables. If we find them I will be able to hack in.”

“Okay. Now we just need to get in there somehow...” Akanishi muttered thinking of the best way to fool the guards.

“I don’t think we can come into that room without becoming suspicious. If it was a toilet there would be nothing weird in it but that room is way smaller than toilets.” Kame looked at Akanishi and something in the man’s expression didn’t seem right.

“There is one way to get the guards of our back but I really wish we wouldn’t have to do it...” Akanishi looked at the other weirdly while Kame raised an eyebrow.

“Then? What is it?”

“...We need to pretend we’re lovers.”

“...WHAT?!” Kame screamed and look wide-eyed at Jin. The man had to be insane!

“Stop shouting and listen. I don’t like it as much as you do but if we will pretend to be lovers we can slip in that room and they won’t react. You said that it’s smaller than toilets, right?” Kazuya nodded though he was at the verge of kicking the other man. “I think it might be janitors closet since its practically next to the toilets. I can bet that they see pairs going in there every day so they won’t be interested in throwing us out of there. Who wants to see a fucking couple? Two guys are probably even more disgusting to them.”

“Okay, fine but what are we going to do when they will be closing the museum? Of course they can forget about us but what if they won’t?” Kame crossed arms on his chest.

“When we get inside the storage we will wait a little and then you connect the computer to the cables. Can’t you turn on some alarm? Everyone will ran away and museum’s workers will just think it was a false alarm. They will think that we went out with the rest of the tourists.” Kame was a little stunned; the man wasn’t as stupid as he seemed.

“I think… I think that it might work actually.” Kame agreed reluctantly and narrowed his eyes at the sight of pleased Akanishi. “Don’t think that I will let you touch me.”

“I don’t even want to touch you but we need to hold hands or they won’t believe us,” Akanishi said and came out of the car. “And take your camera with you, sweetheart. We want to take nice pictures, ne~?”

He said sweetly trying to piss the boy off. Well... he succeed.

* * *

Once inside, Jin grabbed Kame’s hand and led them towards an exhibition about ancient Egypt. They were both faking happy smiles while taking pictures together like any other couple would. Of course, Kazuya was still angry about a nickname and as a part of acting he started to come up with new sickeningly sweet pet-names for the other man. Akanishi couldn’t do anything but pretend to enjoy how his ‘boyfriend’ called him. There was one plus in Kamenashi’s acting - all the guards were doing everything to ignore the overly cute pair.

They were walking around the museum for some time to fool the guards before they slowly made their way towards the Technology Hall. When they were just a few meters away from the janitor’s closet, Jin bend down slightly and smirked. It looked like a man was whispering perverted lines to his lover so everyone averted their eyes and went away quickly.

“Now’s our chance. Pretend to like my suggestion.” Kame turned towards the boy and whispered to his ear brushing their cheeks lightly but enough for people to see.

“Don’t worry, I’m a good actor but I would be more happy if ‘your’ suggestion was me kicking your ass not having sex in public.”

Kazuya smirked at the stunned man but slightly tightened his grip on the other man’s hand to bring him back to Earth. Kame started slowly leading them towards the door, watching around for guards but avoiding looking at cameras to not seem to be suspicious.

Akanishi let himself be led by the younger. He was still a little surprised by the effect the man had on him. It wasn’t even about what the boy said but about his voice. Jin couldn’t believe how sexy and seductive it sounded. It was a incredible how different it was when spoken softly, and adding to it a hot breath tickling his ear made a dangerous mix. What shocked Akanishi the most was that for a short second there he really wanted to just pin Kamenashi to the wall and ravish these pink lips of his until they both would lose all the air from their lungs.

Jin shook his head indistinguishably, coming back to his senses. It wasn’t the time to think about such things. He needed to concentrate on his mission and to do it, he smirked mischievously at the other man. Soon they stood next to the door. Kame leaned against the wall and started playing with their intertwined hands looking at Jin like he was the sexiest man on Earth. Akanishi made a step closer putting his other hand next to the handle on the wall. Their faces were really close to each other. It was funny how people thought they were having a lovers’ talk when in reality they were calling each other bad names.

Finally Jin looked up and scanned around them quickly before opening the door just enough so they could slip in. Akanishi went in first pulling Kame with him and closing the door fast like any horny man that wanted to get a hand on his lover’s body would do.

* * *

When Kazuya had said that the room is smaller than a bathroom, Jin didn’t think that it would THAT small. The empty space between them was only enough to make a single step. Akanishi didn’t like such small places and being stuck in here with Kamenashi didn’t make the situation any better. The man was currently trying to find the right cables. Though the older man knew that Kame is a good hacker and probably knows what he’s doing, Akanishi didn’t trust him. Of course, the younger man couldn’t betray him now but who knows what he will do when they get their hands on the device that was protected by toughened glass.

A few minutes after 8PM, Kame started off an alarm. The boys could hear fast steps of people rushing to the door. Just like Jin predicted, no one came looking for them to engrossed with the error in the system. Kame disconnected his computer so the administrators wouldn’t be able to catch him and sat next to the wall. Akanishi followed him, knowing perfectly well that they will stay in the closet for a few more hours.

* * *

The men came out of the closet after midnight. Kame deactivated all the alarms and changed settings in cameras so they would only show one scene. Somehow during the hours spent inside, Kame was able to write a program that let his laptop manage the system from outside without being connected to it. Akanishi was quite impressed but there was no way he could tell it to Kamenashi.

They entered the Technology Hall and searched for the machine. While Jin was on the watch, Kame tried to open the glass. The National Museum’s system was good but for Kame it was a piece of cake to find what he needed at this exact moment. It took him a minute to break the code. Slowly he moved the glass away and started dissociating the part of the device they were lacking.

When the piece finally came off, Kame hid it in his bag and put the glass on its place. He mentioned to Jin that they were ready to go and followed the other man to the door. Once outside Kazuya turned on the alarms and fixed cameras leaving no traces of hacking in. Without a rush they started walking towards the alley where they left the car. It was quite weird that the museum was almost directly next to clubbing district where young people were going to release their stress and forget about their problems.

While walking they passed by many drunk or doped revelers. Kame didn’t understand why such young people could so easily destroy they own lives. So many of them were barely twenty, and still looked like they couldn’t even stay upright. It was a really pitiful view that was making Kame sick.

Suddenly Akanishi grabbed Kazuya by the hand. The man looked up surprised wanting to scowl at the other but seeing Jin’s serious and tensed face, Kame stayed quiet. Akanishi led Kame away from their car when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Someone was following them. When Akanishi realized that they won’t escape, he decided to go inside the club. Thankfully, Jin liked to relax while dancing and knew one club that had a secret back door used only by workers. If Kame and him played cards alright, they will be able to lose their stalker behind.

“Someone’s observing us. I don’t think that someone knows we had stolen something. If we pretend to be lovers again and give him a small show I think he will go away,” Jin whispered to Kame’s ear making the man shiver slightly.

“Better if it works or I’m going to beat the crap out of you,” Kame answered smiling lightly to keep up appearances.

After entering the club, Jin pulled Kame on the dancefloor. The two men started swaying to the beat soon forgetting about their stalker and getting completely engross in the music. There was almost no space between their bodies that were grinding against each other sexily. Soon Kame’s arms wrapped themselves around Jin’s neck reducing the space even more. Akanishi reacted almost immediately by grabbing Kame’s hips and pressing their lower parts together. Before any of them could think of what was going on, Jin’s hands find their way to the other man’s ass. It was getting hotter with every passing second. They were wrapped in a dirty dance, unaware of eyes that were watching them. Kame moved his head closer almost touching Jin’s lips with his own. Hot puffs of air were escaping their mouths and sweat was streaming down their necks. For both of them the view of the other was sinfully alluring and seductive.

Slowly, with the rest of his self-control Jin started pushing them towards the wall located next to the backdoor. When Kame was pinned to the wall, Akanishi leaned down and whispered huskily while breathing heavily.

“He’s still there, it’s time for a show.”

“Stop talking and just do it before we get old,” Kazuya whispered back in the same seductive tone he used in the museum.

Akanishi didn’t wait any longer and closed the gap between them, locking their lips in a heated kiss. It was hard to tell which lips were whose. The kiss was intense and hot. Kazuya deepened the kiss when Jin licked his lower lip asking for the entrance. Akanishi’s hands started wandering on the younger’s body touching the soft skin. His fingers traced a smooth abdomen and the boy gasped in surprise. Jin smirked into the kiss but when Kazuya raised his hands to the older man’s hair gripping it hard, he couldn’t help a moan that escaped his lips. This time it was Kamenashi that smirked and moved away from the older licking his own lips seductively.

“I see that little Jin-Jin is enjoying this, isn’t he?” He teased.

“It’s not like he’s the only one.” Jin smirked leaning closer to the slightly panting man. “What happened to your words, Kamenashi? You said that I won’t ever touch it.” To emphasize his words he squeezed Kazuya’s ass making the man gasped again.

“Shut up, Akanishi. If I remember correctly, it was you who said that he doesn’t want to touch me. What happened to that?”

“It flew out the window the moment we were forced to hold hands in the museum.” Akanishi tried to kiss Kame again but the man turned his head away with a smirk.

“I think our stalker isn’t looking anymore, we should get out of here.”

Kame pushed the older man off him and strode to the exit. Akanishi groaned unsatisfied and frustrated while watching Kame’s seductively swaying hips and promising to himself to get a hold of them one day.

* * *

**_18th August, 01:43 AM; JAGEC - laboratory._**

After arriving at the agency Kamenashi without a word hurried to the laboratory. Akanishi raised his eyebrow but reluctantly let the man go. He himself decided to go and rest in his office. The room had everything he needed; a coffee maker, his computer, nice desk with a chair and comfortable couch that he probably used more times to sleep on than his own bed. But the biggest plus wasn’t a sofa but a possibility to observe everything what was going on in the laboratory he had given the younger man. Thanks to it he could easily guard the man without needing to stay behind him all the time.

Akanishi put the laptop on the table and sat on the couch tiredly. At first he wasn’t taking his eyes of the screen but the man on it wasn’t moving much completely busying himself with his task. Jin got bored and sleepy. Deciding that Kamenashi won’t run away after all he lay on the sofa to take a nap.

* * *

A few hours later Jin stretched himself and yawned looking sleepily at the screen. He couldn’t hide his surprise seeing Kamenashi still working in the laboratory. Was that man even sleeping? Akanishi got slightly suspicious that maybe the man get a hold on JAGEC’s system again and edited the video. He calmed down when he looked closer at Kame’s face. The man was obviously tired considering black bags under his eyes and how he rubbed his face from time to time to chase the sleepiness away.

Jin bit slightly on his lower lip. Somehow he pitied Kamenashi, the man was really trying to help them. Akanishi got up and went to the coffee maker; making coffees for both of them was a good idea - jin needed to wake up and Kazuya needed something that would let him stay awake though he probably should just take a rest.

Akanishi made his way to the laboratory. He knocked lightly on the door before entering not wanting to startle Kame. Jin went inside and put a cup in front of the man who was reading some documents. Kamenashi turned around and looked at him weirdly.

“It’s just coffee, you need it.” The other man eyed the cup reluctantly but finally took it in his hands to take a sip; a blissful smile appeared on his exhausted face.

“...Thanks.”

“So… how’s it going?” Akanishi asked furrowing his eyebrows and taking a look at sheets of paper untidily lying on the table.

“Well, I analysed the piece it fits there but…”

“But?”

“We need at least one more piece. I’ve got to read police reports from that time. Before guys from museum took the first machine, someone was able to put a hand on it. If I’m correct we find another fragment exactly here.” Kame pointed to a warehouse near Ikebukuro.

“You mean…”

“Yes, it’s a gang’s territory. Apparently their boss likes strange technological stuff and choose a piece of our machine as a decoration for his quarters.” Jin hummed in acknowledgement.

“Okay, I will go fetch it.” Akanishi walked to the door while Kazuya looked at him surprised.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘you’? You meant ‘us’, right?” Kame hurried after the other man.

“No, I meant only me. _You_ are staying here,” he said and opened the door to the bigger laboratory where scientists were keeping a weird stone found in Kazuya’s flat and a cabinet with armament.

“What?! No way! I won’t let you go there alone! I’m your partner whether you like it or not!” Kazuya crossed his arms but took a step back slightly startled when Akanishi turned around and sent Kame the most intimidating glare he could manage.

“You might be my partner on this mission but you’re going to be just a nuisance to me. It’s not a children’s play, it’s a real gang so better stop fussing, princess and stay here nicely.” Jin took one of the guns.

“Oh, so now I’m a nuisance? But when we had to hack in the system or pretend to be together you weren’t complaining! I’m not going to stay here, Bakanishi! You can forget about it!” Jin froze on the spot.

“...What did you call me?!”

“What? Are you having problems with your ears, Bakanishi? You must stand too close to speakers in the club. DOES GRANDPA JIN WANT SOME PRUNES?” Kame shouted close to the other man’s ears but the other grabbed him by the collar, their faces were barely a few centimeters from each other.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you know how dangerous those people are?! They can shoot you before you even say a word and it’s the best that can happen to you. They can torture you, cut off your fingers or tongue, you can be thrown somewhere and starved to death or they will sell you to some brothel where some rich old fugs will play S&M with you. Do you really want to become a toy in their hands? I guess not, so stay here and shut up.” Kazuya gulped startled but didn’t even think about giving up. Jin released him.

“I know it’s risky but I won’t let a filthy bastard like you take the piece! You would just drop it and crash it with your fat ass!”

Kame shouted and Jin’s eyebrow twitched. He was annoyed with the younger man but realized that he’s too stubborn and won’t shut up. Akanishi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily exiting the room. Before Kazuya could follow him, Jin closed the door and locked it with the code. Kame stopped stunned but he quickly got angry and started hitting the door with his fists and feet.

“What the fuck, Bakanishi?! Open the damn door!” Jin smirked satisfied though the nickname the man gave him was pissing him off.

“Sorry, sweetheart. No can do. Only the main scientist can open it when it was once closed. And he won’t come to work for another 6 hours or so,” he said looking at Kame through a round window installed in the door.

“You, asshole!” Kazuya hissed. “Wait till I get out, I will wipe the floor with your fucking greasy head!”

“You didn’t complain in the club. Have fun, sweety!”

Akanishi waved with a smile and walked away leaving Kazuya in the laboratory with the stone and, thankfully, some snacks left by the scientist. Kame kicked the door one last time and turned around looking for a way to unlock the door. He quickly realized that Jin specially choose this room because there was no other way out. Kame slumped in a chair in front of table with the stone lying on it.

“Well, buddy. It looks that we’re alone for the next few hours.”

He said while taking the piece of extraterrestrial material in his hands. His body finally caught up with his tired mind, sliding down on the floor where soon enough Kazuya was laying asleep hugging the stone safely to his chest.

* * *

_**18th August, 02:13 PM; warehouse - Ikebukuro.** _

Akanishi walked inside the warehouse with a gun in his hands. He ducked behind one of the boxes that were lying near the walls, practically hiding in the darkness. Jin slowly stuck out his head and observed the men that were moving around with all kind of weapons tucked to their belts. Jin looked around trying to find where the man could keep the piece of a machine. It didn’t take him long to notice a door on the opposite side of the warehouse. He cursed knowing perfectly well that it won’t be easy to pass the gangsters without being seen.

He spend a few more minutes hidden behind the boxes trying to come up with a good plan but to his surprise the chance to slink under their breaths came to him on its own. A sound of a horn echoed through the building catching the attention of the gang. All of them quickly made their way outside and Jin run as fast as he could to the door. Once inside he froze and started listening for any sign of being spotted. Thankfully there was none and the man relaxed looking around for a switch of light.

Akanishi started walking towards the desk in the middle of the room. Now, in a light, he was able to see that it was an office and considering expensive pictures on the wall, it was a boss’s office. Under one of the drawers, Jin found a small button. When he pushed it a soft click was heard behind him. He turned around to see a portrait of a man sliding to the left and exposing a safe. Akanishi smirked and started picking up the lock. It was easy for him. The safe wasn’t the newest and even if it was, Jin mastered the art of breaking combinations years ago.

Finally the safe made a low noise and opened. Just like Akanishi predicted, the piece was inside. He took it and put in his pocket. He closed the safe and slid the picture back on its place. He wanted to exit the room when a sudden voice, barely a few meters away, stopped him. Jin cursed again; they were back. There was no way he was going to get out without fighting. The man concentrated on the voices outside. Five voices, five people. Okay, he was going to make it. Jin took out his gun again and with a loud bang opened the door. before any of the gangsters realized what was going on, Jin shoot two of them and started running towards the main gate. He was turning from time to time to shoot another bullet, hitting the men in their limbs.

He was almost out when a sudden bullet passed by him millimeters away. Jin ducked behind the box and shoot a few times. Jin didn’t have time. Any minute now new guys could come and cut him the ground. He made a quick decision; Akanishi ran out from his hiding and without looking back got to the door. He was out in a few seconds but one of the bullets grazed a skin on his right arm. Jin hissed and jump inside the car. He turned on the engine and drove away with a screech of tires on the asphalt.

* * *

_**18th August, 03:58 PM; JAGEC - laboratory.** _

Kame looked at his piece of art with a satisfied grin. He woke up about two hours ago and got quickly bored having nothing to do. The scientist and Jin didn't come yet so in his boredom he started talking to the strange stone from his flat.

"Now, you look much better."

Kazuya commented at the stone's crooked smile, weird big nose and two eyes each of different size and shape.

"How should I call you?"

Kame tapped his chin but shrugged at the lack of idea for a good name.

"That Akanishi is a bastard. He locked me here and before he made me pretend to be his lover. Isn't he crazy? He even wanted to throw you out!"

He started at the stone for a minute and then took it in hands gently.

"Don't worry I won't let him do you any harm! I promise!"

He said while petting it tenderly, a small smile playing on his lips. He was talking to the stone a few more minutes. Surprisingly the piece of cosmic material was a really good listener. Kame could complain to it about everything but mostly he was whining about Akanishi Jin being a brainless caveman. A sudden voice from behind him made Kame turn around in shock.

“Are you okay, Kamenashi? Should I call a mental institution?” Jin raised an eyebrow at the younger man who was protectively hiding the stone in his arms.

“Shut up. I’ve been here alone for hours, at least Choco-chan wouldn’t betray me,” Kame said calling the stone with the first name that came to his mind.

“You named that thing? Or wait, I don’t want to know.” Kazuya showed him a tongue. “Kamenashi, this is doctor Nakamaru Yuichi. He’s the one taking care of that stone.” A man came out from behind Akanishi’s back and bowed to Kame. The younger male stared at him and blinked.

“Are you maybe an alien?” Nakamaru looked surprised.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“You look like you are one.”

Kazuya shrugged while the doctor rolled his eyes and groaned walking towards the table. He was muttering something about people making fun of his nose all the time. He started rummaging through some pile of files after he ordered Kame to put the stone on the table. Kazuya sat on a chair on one side of the table while Akanishi sat on the left edge facing the stone.

“Oi, Kamenashi, shouldn’t you be more excited about seeing a real alien? You were so eager to meet one before,” Jin asked but Kame just shrugged uninterested.

“There’s no fun in seeing an alien that looks like any other human being.” Just then Kazuya looked up and got a sight of a bandage on Jin’s arm. “What happened to you?”

“Hm? Ah. A guy from the warehouse managed to graze me. Nothing big. Are you worried?” Akanishi smirked but Kazuya just looked at him bored.

“Not really. I was actually wondering how gangs can take such bad shooters that they can’t even hit your fat ass.”

Akanishi gritted his teeth really wanting to tell something to the boy but was interrupted by a cracking sound. Both men looked at the stone that was slightly moving. The doctor smiled happily and started running around turning on and off different machines in the room. The agent and the photographer didn’t know what was going on; they were just watching the weird stone with widely open eyes. A few minutes later the stone completely disintegrated and from the weird shell came out a small dog-like animal with five tails. The small thing blinked and looked around the room.

“...What is this?” Akanishi asked shocked to the core.

“Well, I wasn’t able to explain before.” Kame and Jin looked at Nakamaru. “After analysing the structure of the stone you gave me, I realized it’s an egg of a rather rare breed of doxes from the planet your government called EZSP23-JE8602. It’s actually hard to believe that you had found one of its eggs. These animals are mostly hatching underground. Of course that doesn’t mean they can’t do it somewhere else.”

“What are we going to do with it?” Jin looked at the men but Nakamaru looked troubled when Kazuya just shrugged smiling.

“I don’t know but it’s cute.”

Suddenly the animal perked up and got up while its tails were wagging happily. When the pet tried to quickly go towards Kame, it stumbled and laid down. It sat up while shaking its head and started barking looking at Kazuya. The men were quite surprised with the reaction. Kazuya slowly stretched out his hands and grabbed the small animal in his hands to bring it to his face. The pet and Kame were staring at each other for a minute when suddenly the pet licked the man’s nose. Kazuya giggled at the ticklish feeling and hugged the animal gently not to squash it

“He likes you.” Nakamaru stated the obvious.

“Well, I’ve been talking to it for quite some time. He probably recognizes my voice. Ne, Choco-chan?” The pet barked happily and Kazuya put it back on the table.

“Just great. What are we going to do with this ball of fur now?” Jin said annoyed but tried to touch the animal; the small animal started growling at the man who immediately pulled his palm back surprised.

“Choco-chan knows that you’re a bad man, Bakanishi.”

Kazuya smirked while playing with his new pet. Nakamaru chuckled slightly watching the scene in front of him and Jin’s displeased face at the sound of the new nickname. The doctor had to admit; the younger man had guts calling Akanishi stupid.

While Jin was muttering profanities under his breath, another man came inside the room. They all looked at him. He was a quite tall man with the biggest smile plastered to his face Kame has seen in his entire life. He looked like a overly friendly guy and that made Kazuya wary. Kame didn’t have to ask to know that the man is an alien just like doctor Nakamaru. The younger man was also surprised hearing Jin groaning at someone else than him.

“What do you want?” Jin grunted.

“Jin-kun! I’m happy to see you! I got new information for you!” the man exclaimed with the same wide smile.

“Kamenashi, this is Taguchi Junnosuke. Surprisingly, he’s a doctor just like Nakamaru. He loves video games so much that he knows almost everything about new devices. He is testing the machine we found yesterday.” The overly happy man came closer to Kame.

“Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi-desu~!” he yelled startling the man and the pet. “Nice to meet you, Kamenashi-kun! Do you like video games? People on Earth are genius! It’s amazing how you can design your own house just by playing in a simple game!” the man said while shaking Kame’s hand in a greeting.

“Oi, Taguchi. You said something about information. What’s it?” Akanishi stopped Junno from staring at Kame.

“Oh, yes. We examined the machine. You wouldn’t believe what it really is. It’s an incubator! We took some samples. It was used to keeping a rare breed of animals called doxes in warmth!”

“Who needs an incubator for doxes on Earth?”

“Hm? Aren’t you surprised? I mean… do you know what doxes are?” Taguchi was really surprised until Nakamaru cleared his throat catching Junno’s attention; Yuichi pointed to the animal sitting on the table and the taller man blinked.

“Well… If that’s it, you can go.” Jin said and wanted to get out.

“Oh no. There’s actually more.” Akanishi stopped and looked at the man. “I’ve got a call from my friend. He said that one of his customers brought him a weird object this morning. It looks that it might be the piece we were missing before. My friend asked for someone to come and fetch it. I thought that you should do it, maybe you will be able to find out something more. Here’s the address.” Akanishi nodded and turned to Kame.

“Get up, we’re going.”

“Eh?! _Now_ you want me to go with you?!”

“Now isn’t dangerous so bring up your sexy ass and stop complaining.” Akanishi rolled his eyes turning away from the man.

“What with Choco-chan?”

“Leave it here. Nakamaru will take care of it.” Akanishi exited the room but Kame’s voice stopped him.

“Fine, I will leave it here. But I won’t go anywhere without my bag. I haven’t eaten anything proper since yesterday’s morning. Let me take some food. Besides, I need to take my camera with me.”

Kame said going to his small laboratory. Akanishi groaned unsatisfied but went after the other man. When Kazuya finally found his camera, they came back to Nakamaru and Taguchi who were nice enough to prepare some sandwiches. Kame took them with a smile and came closer to the pet who apparently realized that its ‘mommy’ won’t take it with him. Kazuya crouched down, putting his bad aside and petted the animal affectionately.

“Did you say good-bye to your toy, Kamenashi? We don’t have all day.” Kame stood up and looked at Jin.

“Choco-chan isn’t a toy, Bakanishi. Why am I not surprised that you’re just an insensitive brainless caveman?”

“What did you say, dweeb?! Better look at yourself. Anyone would love to fuck you but you prefer to sit in that garbage can you call a room and search for UFO’s. Do everyone a favor and use this nice tight ass of yours to something else than sitting on a wrecked chair.”

“You’re a jerk, Bakanishi!”

“So you’re a tight-ass!”

“Dickhead!”

“Bugger!”

“Douchebag!”

“Pantywaist!”

“Asshole!”

“Pussy!”

Nakamaru and Taguchi were watching the exchange of insults between the two men with interest. They weren’t sure if they should laugh at it or be worried about how it’s going to end. Well, they were hoping that Akanishi won’t piss Kamenashi off too much. The man didn’t look tough but something was telling them that he could be really nasty when angry.

The men were so engrossed in a fight that no one saw one small pet sniffing around the bag and finally coming inside of it to fall asleep just after eating one especially smelly sandwich with tuna.

* * *

_**18th August, 05:03 PM; “Unidentified Fairies’ Objects” - western Tokyo.** _

Kamenashi and Akanishi looked at the signboard hanging above a small store hidden in a small alley. There were no doubts the shop belonged to one of Taguchi’s friends. The man was weird so having equally ‘interesting’ buddies wasn’t too surprising. Thinking about the name of the store more, you could say it was obvious that it had both - a strange fascination of the owner with Earth legends and believes, and a connection to aliens.

The two men went inside and a small bell that rang above them informed the owner about their arrival. Kame was slowly walking along the shop’s shelves watching weird items stored on them. This place was really intriguing and captivating. Kazuya knew that if circumstances were different he would be a regular customer here. He hoped that after their mission comes to an end, he will be able to visit the shop and discover all its secrets.

Meanwhile Akanishi came closer to the counter waiting for the owner to come. He didn’t wait too long. The man came out from behind the curtain at the back of the store and made his way towards the desk.

“Hello, how can I help you?” the man asked politely.

“Good afternoon. I’m Akanishi Jin and this is Kamenashi Kazuya. Taguchi-san reported to us that you’ve a mysterious item in your store, we came to fetch it. We’re from JAGEC.” Akanishi showed the man his documents.

“Ah, yes, of course. Give me a minute.” The man disappeared behind the curtain again to come back a few minutes later with rectangular gleaming device. “Someone brought it this morning, I thought it’s unusual and called Junno. I’m not sure if it’s what you were looking for though.” Akanishi nodded in understanding.

“Kamenashi, stop playing and come here for a sec.” The man turned around from a small box that was changing colors after poking it lightly in the sides.

“Hm?” Kazuya came to stand next to Akanishi and looked down at the object. “Yes, it’s a piece of our machine. Can you tell us, please, who brought it to you, mister…”

“Ueda. Ueda Tatsuya.” The man introduced himself. “Yes, of course. The man that came this morning is one of my regular customers. He comes about twice a week to look at my new assortment. We got deliveries every Monday and Thursday. Here’s his address.” Jin hummed.

“We will go see him then. Thank you.” Akanishi wanted to come out of the store when the owner spoke again.

“You won’t find him there.”

“Ha?”

“He’s still working. If you want to save time, better go to the animal shelter a few streets away from here. It’s easy to find.”

Kamenashi and Akanishi bowed thanking the man for the information and made their way in the direction pointed by the owner of the weird store. While Kame was examining the newfound piece, Jin started looking for the shelter. It really was easy to spot. In the windows from the side of the street were hanging colorful banners asking for people to adopt an animal. All of them were overly cute but Jin was sure that most of the customers were little kids so this kind of advertisement was probably useful.

The two men went inside the animal shelter and ask an employee about the man they were looking for. The employee immediately pointed to the deeper part of the place saying that the man was currently feeding their little monkey called Momo-chan. The pair thanked the boy and went towards the back. A man was crouching next to one of the cages and giggling to himself. Kame raised his eyebrows while Akanishi cleared his throat. The man turned around.

“Tanaka Koki? We have some question in connection with the object you took to ‘Unidentified Fairie’s Objects’. Could you spare us some time?”

“Well, I don’t mind as long as you won’t scare my babies,” the man answered petting a small ferret that he was holding in his hands.

“Don’t worry Tanaka-san. It’s cute. Though I’m not sure this baka here can appreciate the beauty of animals.” Jin growled silently but ignored Kazuya’s teasing.

Kame smiled and stretched out his hand to pet the animal. Koki smiled at the satisfied purr that escaped from ferret’s mouth. He put it away to its cage and sat at the nearest table gesturing to the men to sit on the opposite side. Kazuya put his bag carefully on the floor, not wanting to damage his camera. They started asking questions about the device none of them suspecting that inside the bad a dox woke up.

The small animal yawned quietly and came out of the bag. The pet looked around and got interested in Tanaka’s baggy pants and his shoe laces. The dox waggled his tails and prepared itself to jump on his pray. He pounced on one of the laces and started playing with it like it was a small snake or a tail of another animal. At first no one noticed him but when the pet’s paw landed on Koki’s foot, the man looked down. Surprised, he gently took the animal that squeaked shortly. Both Akanishi and Kamenashi were looking wide-eyed at the man with the pet in his hand.

“Hey, cutie~. What are you doing here?” Tanaka scratched the dog-like animal behind its ears. “Is it yours?” he asked with a smile and put the pet on the table; the small animal immediately ran to Kame.

“Y-yeah, but how did he get in here?” Kame asked stunned taking the dox in his hands.

“Kamenashi, I told you to leave it with Nakamaru,” Jin said annoyed.

“I did, Bakanishi. I’m as surprised as you are that he’s here.” Koki looked under the table and quickly realized what had happened.

“I think your pet didn’t want to be left behind and sneaked into your bag,” Tanaka said smiling at the cute picture in front of him.

“Perfect. Now I’ve to babysit you two,” Akanishi said with annoyance.

“Thank you very much, mister macho. I don’t need your help. I can take care of myself and I don’t mind taking care of Choco-chan,” Kame answered and started ignoring the agent in favor of the pet. “Tanaka-san, you said that you have a strange recording from one of the warehouse when you store old equipment from the shelter. Can we see it?”

The man looked surprised at the sudden serious tone in Kame’s voice but nodded anyway. The man stood up and led the men to the small room at the back of the shelter where a computer was placed. He played the video and stepped back. Kazuya leaned in putting the pet on the ground and propping his hands on the desk. After a while he squinted his eyes. Something wasn’t right with the video. Without asking Kame sat on the chair and started tapping on the keyboard. Jin was observing everything from behind the other man while Tanaka played with the dox.

It took Kame a few minutes but finally he was able to clear the footage. It looked that someone edited the video putting a false picture on the original tape. At first the video showed a normal storage but shadows on the left wall didn’t fit to the video’s time. It was impossible for the shadows to be in this place at seven in the morning. Apparently, Tanaka thought so too telling them about the recording.

When Kame filtered the video and removed a few layers they could see an open passage in the place where previously were strange shadows. Kazuya and Jin looked at each other. If that wasn’t a solution to the mystery of extraterrestrial incubators, they didn’t know what was.

* * *

_**18th August, 07:29 PM; JAGEC - Akanishi’s office.** _

Kame sat on a couch and put Choco on the table. The pet was wagging happily while staring at his owner. Jin eyed the dox warily for a minute before opening a huge wardrobe-like cabinet. The man stored inside all the weapons made for him by specialists from various galaxies and planets. He started choosing between different kind of guns not knowing which one will help them on the enemies’ territory while Kazuya was observing him with amazement. He hadn’t seen so many weird devices in all his life; the cabinet’s contents surely made an impression.

“What are we going to do?” Kame asked and Jin sighed tiredly.

“You won’t give up, will you?” He took one of the guns checking it and not even looking at the other man.

“No, I won’t this time and don’t even think about locking me somewhere. I hacked to the system and changed all the codes in JAGEC.” Akanishi glared at him but didn’t say a word about it.

“Do you even know how to use guns or something?”

“Yes, I know. When you live in a place like mine, you need to know how to protect yourself. Though I’m better at throwing knives than shooting but I can hit a target,” Kame said proudly.

“...Fine, you can go but what’s with this little monster?” Akanishi pointed to the pet who started growling at him again; the ball of fur bit him on the way back to the agency.

“I tried to leave Choco-chan with Maru a few times but every time he escaped. When we put him to a glass cage he started howling loudly and the glass in the laboratory’s door shattered to pieces.”

“Wait... that was him?! Damn, I even heard it in Johnny’s office!” Jin looked at the dox that stood in front of Kazuya in a protective way. “We will take it with us BUT only if it stops attacking me every time I’m closer than three meters away from you.”

“He’s just protecting me and stop calling Choco-chan ‘it’, he has a name.”

Kame said but started training his pet to stop it from biting Akanishi. After a few attempts the older man was able to touch Kame or the pet itself without losing a finger. Though that didn’t stop the animal from growling every time he was close to Kazuya.

“Here. Take it, you will probably need it if something happens.”

Jin gave Kame a small gun that the man could easily tuck behind his belt. Kame prepared all the needed, according to him, equipment and put Choco to the bag leaving just a small hole so the pet could easily breathe. In the other bag he put his laptop, camera and a rope with a hook. When Akanishi looked at him weirdly, Kazuya only shrugged and said that you never know when it’ll come in handy. It was good that Jin didn’t hear as Kazuya was muttering under his breath something about walls around the base of Japanese Army being terribly slippery; he would flip out.

* * *

_**18th August, 08:57 PM; warehouse - southern Tokyo.** _

Akanishi pulled out his laser gun and gestured for Kame to stay behind him. The older man slowly opened the gate and looked inside searching for any sign of foreign forms of life. The warehouse was empty and the two men went inside walking close to the closed passage hidden behind piles of old boxes. It was not a surprise that no one found it before. Looking from the gate’s side you wouldn’t be able to see anything and the edited video made it harder to notice.

Jin guarded the area while Kame connected his laptop to the weird entrance. Thankfully, technology used to lock the door was quite simple, even though codes were still hard to break. It took Kazuya a few minutes to actually hack in and make the computer obey him. When the door opened, the man started to wonder how high is the level of technology used in the place they’re going to explore.

Kame mentioned to Jin that they can go down. The man only nodded and they both walked through the door. It was an elevator with strangely signed buttons. To Akanishi’s relief, he recognized the language and pushed the button that was supposed to take them to the lowest floor. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, the men started walking quietly along the wall. Jin was going first with the gun directed to the front in case something suddenly popped out from the side alleys.

The problem appeared when the men got to the end of the corridor. Kame stopped in his track stunned while Akanishi looked around trying to choose the right way. The hall they entered was pretty big and looked more like an eight-sided chamber with two pairs of doors on each side. Kazuya was confused. He didn’t know which one they should choose and apparently Jin was as clueless as him. A soft bark made Kame look down at the bag he was carrying in his right hand. A small head popped out from the bag to jump out a second later. The dox ran towards one of the door.

“Wait! Choco, where are you going? Come back here!” Kame said silently and ran after the pet.

“Oi, Kamenashi!”

Jin wasn’t able to stop the younger man so whether he liked it or not, he chased after the two annoying brats. Choco’s barks echoed in the corridors. The pet was running through different halls, turning back from time to time to see if it’s owner was following him. Finally Akanishi caught up with Kame. He wanted to scold the man for running on the unknown territory when he saw that Kazuya wasn’t moving. Jin furrowed his eyebrows coming closer.

“Are you okay, Kamenashi? Why you’re not moving?” He didn’t get the answer, instead the younger male pointed at something in front of him. When Jin saw what it was his eyes widened and he couldn’t stop himself from cursing. “Holy shit… What the fuck is _that_?”

In front of their eyes’ stood hundreds of machines. Some of them were identical to the one they had in the agency, some other were bigger and more complicated but there was no doubts that all of them were incubators. Kazuya came back to Earth and made a few steps still shocked by the view. Kame didn’t know if he should be happy to be able to see so many cosmic devices or scared of what someone wants to do with them. Akanishi cleared his throat finally being able to get over a shock.

“Take some pictures, we need them for the report. I will take samples.”

Kazuya nodded; it wasn’t the time to start a fight though the younger man was tempted to point out that if he wasn’t taking a camera with him everywhere, they wouldn’t have any photos. Yeah, it would be a problem so Jin should appreciate Kame more, especially now since the younger found something more valuable for them than incubators. A map of the whole underground. Of course, every word written on it was in some foreign language but the man assumed that the agent will be able to read it. After all, he had understood signs in the elevator. Besides he himself was able to get what some signs meant; the plan had similar features to Earth maps.

Meanwhile Jin was taking samples. It was quite hard since he had to find and open incubator and then try to pull out its contents. It took him a while to finally see the one that wasn’t stuck between others. He wouldn’t be able to go through the sea of devices without destroying them and he didn’t know if by touching the closed ones, he won’t wake up what’s inside. He carefully passed a few more machines and crouched next to the one on the right of the room. He looked inside a hole made by the ‘resident’ of the device and almost threw up. The smell was disgusting, like someone forgot to take out the trash for a whole year or more. Not having any other choice, Akanishi caught his nose and tried to pick a piece of what was left in the machine. He was really happy when after taking it out, it wasn’t icky and smelly. He put the sample in a small glass tube and retreated slowly.

He made his way towards Kame that was still taking photos of the weird machines when both of them froze. They could hear clicking. Someone was coming and was really close already. Kame’s eyes widened and he looked at Akanishi who ran up to him and took him by the wrist pulling him towards the wall that separated the room on its right side. They stopped around the corner and clang to the wall behind their backs. Soon the sound of steps ended but they could hear a strange conversation. Kazuya was confused but when he looked at Jin he understood that the man knows perfectly well what’s spoken.

Akanishi stuck out his head and froze on the spot. His body tensed and unfortunately Kazuya saw it. The younger man furrowed his eyebrows following Jin and sticking out his head. Kame’s eyes get wide and he gasped. The older man quickly grabbed the other and covering his mouth hid again praying that the alien hadn’t seen them. Jin showed Kame to be quiet but the man was too shocked to realize it. The one who was standing behind all of this was Taguchi Junnosuke! Kazuya couldn’t believe it. The man was weird, yes, but he was too friendly and innocent to even be able to scheme behind others’ backs. It was like seeing Winnie The Pooh stealing carrots from Rabbit’s garden.

Kame unconsciously took a step back. A soft clang echoed through the chamber when the man pushed with his foot a small metal object laying carelessly on the floor. Akanishi’s eyes widened and without thinking he pulled Kazuya out of the room towards another corridor, They were running aimlessly for a while, turning left and right a few times. At some point Jin released the younger man’s hand and ran in front of him. Finally Kame’s fogged mind cleared and the man pulled out his camera. Swiftly he connected it to his cell phone and transferred the images. Now at least they had a map. Kazuya tried to check where they were since Akanishi was looking for the exit on his own. The man was stubborn and Kame realized that he wouldn’t listen to him anyway.

Half a minute later, Kazuya knew where they were and started tracing their path with his finger, He smiled satisfied but paled when Jin turned left. He sped up to catch up with the man. He also turned left and scream at Jin who faltered but wasn’t able to stop himself on time.

“Akanishi! Watch out!”

It was too late, Akanishi already stepped on a metal platform that instantly opened and sent the man down. Jin cursed inwardly and sat up on the cold floor massaging his lower back. Slowly he stood up, looked at the hole above him and then at the walls. They were made of blocks of rock, he could see cracks between individual stones. The place must be really old. The walls were awfully damp and slick but even though Jin got a hold of the one rock that jutted and tried to climb up. Unfortunately, he was slipping down at every try.

“Idiot, I told you to watch out.” A voice from above caught his attention and surprised him; the photographer was kneeling at the edge.

“Kamenashi? What are you still doing here? I thought you ran away already.” Kazuya raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not a coward, Bakanishi. Stop making fun of me, we need to get you out of here,” the man said and stood up thinking hard what to do; the idea came quickly to his mind.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Jin muttered but Kazuya heard it anyway.

“What did you mean then?”

“I thought that you might leave me here. You don’t like me and letting me stay here would be a perfect opportunity to get rid of me.” Kame froze.

“You were seriously thinking that?” Jin nodded uncertainly. “Baka! it’s true you’re pissing me off but I’m not some cruel bastard! One thing interests me though, how were you exactly imagining this mission if you don’t trust me one bit?” Kame asked looking at the man.

“I thought that if something went bad you would run away so I was ready to do everything alone.” Akanishi shrugged.

“Baka…” Kazuya muttered while rolling his eyes.

The younger decided to ignore Jin’s confession for now and pulled out a rope with a hook from his bag. He looked around searching for something that he could fasten the hook to. He was lucky and just few meters away from him was a strong metal pole attached from one side to the floor and to the ceiling from the other. The man fastened the hook and threw the other end of the rope down. Akanishi grabbed it and started going up while Kame was pulling the rope to quicken the pace. Finally Jin put his feet on a steady ground.

“Thanks and… sorry for what I said before.” He scratched his neck.

“No problem.” Kame smirked. “Until you didn’t leave me behind in the ‘nest’, I was sure you will sacrifice me to that alien.”

“Then, I guess, we’re even.” Jin stretched out his hand.

“Yes, we are.” They shook hands smiling at each other but pulled away at the sudden noise. “This way!”

Kame grabbed Akanishi and led him to another corridor. The younger man looked at his cell phone trying to choose the right way. Jin looked above Kame’s shoulder to look at the small device. He quickly realized it’s a map and took the mobile in his hands. He read some signs and looked around. He motioned to Kame to follow him. They ran through a few other halls to stop in front of the door with a weird sign next to it. They heard alien’s steps really close to them. They ran through the door quickly shutting them from inside and leaning their foreheads on it. The steps drifted away and when they sighed relieved, they realized a weird soft clicking behind them. They turned around panicked but what they saw there was even more shocking than seeing an alien shopping in a conbini. On a chair, in front of the huge full HD television, with a gamepad in his hands, was sitting no one other but Taguchi Junnosuke himself!

The men’s jaws dropped on the floor. How was it possible? They saw the man just half an hour ago speaking to someone on the other side of the huge screen in the chamber! The man sitting in front of them couldn’t be Taguchi - it was impossible.

Suddenly the man turned his head looking at the two men who flinched slightly. They were even more confused when the guy smiled brightly, took off his headphones and paused the video game he was playing. The gamepad laid forgotten on the side of the table next to the television.

“Hi, guys! What are you doing here?” he asked innocently.

“Wait. It’s really you Taguchi?”

“Mou~! Jin-kun~, why don’t you call me by my first name~. I’m always Taguchi and Taguchi. Call me Junno, Junno!” The man complained but his smile didn’t falter.

“It IS you! We’re here to see what’s going on but what are _you_ doing here?” Akanishi asked pointing at the man.

“Well, after you guys went to Tat-chan’s shop, I decided to go buy a game that was released the day before but when I got to the shop they said it’s sold out so I walked away but some guy stopped me and said he had bought the game already but can’t install it on his computer and if I help him he will let me play,” Taguchi explained on one breath.

“And then he caught you and put in here.” Kame ended for him.

“Yup! But he really had the game so I’m not complaining,” Juno answered and Jin frowned.

“Wait… if you came in here without any problem, couldn’t you just go out and leave? Don’t tell me you stayed here because of a stupid game?!” Though Jin called Taguchi’s precious game ‘stupid’, the man wasn’t offended.

“Even if I tried I wouldn’t be able to go away far.”

“Why?” Jin was really dumb this time.

“Because he doesn’t have a map and the place is huge. Have you hit your head when you fell just then, Bakanishi?” Kame raised an eyebrow at the man who chuckled awkwardly while scratching his neck.

“Oh, that’s why. Anyway, go up Taguchi. We need to destroy these fucking incubators before those little monsters hatch out.”

“What little monsters?” Kazuya looked at him confused.

“Well, Kamenashi-kun. The alien that is impersonating me is hatching doxes. He is an intergalactic smuggler,” Junno said while taking out the game from the console.

“The problem is that he modified them. Those beasts will rip us to pieces when they hatch.” Jin added seeing how Kazuya wanted to protest defending his new pet. “Kamenashi, we need to do something with it.”

Kame looked at him troubled. Choco was a sweet dox and Kazuya was sure he wouldn’t do any harm, at least not to him. The thought of blowing up all his brothers and sisters made the man sick, especially now when he didn’t have the pet by his side. He could blow him up with the rest of the doxes by accident and he really wanted to keep the animal.

“...Fine, but we’re not killing them.”

“Kamenashi...” Jin said in a warning tone.

“No, Jin. I’m not going to blow this place up. We can hurt people outside. Besides, I have a better idea. I can reprogram the main computer. This way they won’t hatch for now but stay alive inside long enough for scientists to modify them back.” Akanishi looked at the sad man, fighting with himself. ”Please.”

Kame pleaded the older man, something he would never do in any other circumstances. Jin couldn’t say no to that. He had a heart after all and killing a living animal would be just wrong. He nodded at the man who smiled brightly. Somehow Akanishi felt warm inside. He didn't think that such simple expression on this annoying guy’s face was going to make him happy to some extent.

Kame rummaged through his bag looking for something that would help them tell apart the fake Taguchi from the real one. Finally he pulled out a red scarf that he used as a bedding for Choco. He gave it to the smiling man who wrapped it around his neck immediately. Jin didn’t comment on scarf’s color, instead he opened the door and looked outside. The corridor was clear and the men made their way to the main chamber. On their way they found a smaller room with more incubators. They froze and Kame gulped. Almost all of the incubators were already empty. They didn’t have much time left.

They increased their pace and a few minutes later they were hiding behind the wall. The alien was in the room tapping something on the big computer, next to him were walking doxes. Some of them were small like puppies but some had a size of an adult Labrador Retriever. It was a wonder why doxes hadn’t detected them yet but Junno supposed that the modified version of the breed lost the ability to hear and sniff better in favor of their overly sharp claws and teeth. They could turn to pieces even a thick wooden or metal pole. He wouldn’t be even surprised if they could smash diamonds with their strong jaws.

The men’s plan was simple. Jin and Junno were going to distract the alien’s attention while Kazuya was going to change the system. It was dangerous but none of them saw any other option. The men nodded and Kame gave Taguchi his gun. When the alien was on the other side of the room, Akanishi and Taguchi ran out sending laser beams at the wall next to the alien. The fake Taguchi run into the room on the other side locking himself inside while ordering the doxes to attack. The real Junno and Jin started shooting at the animals trying to only scare them away.

Meanwhile Kamenashi ran up to the computer and started tapping on the wide keyboard. Sweat was streaming down his face. He was nervous; one bad click and they would say bye-bye to the world. Strange signs and codes were streaming on the screen; it was hard to follow but Kame was used to seeing such long combinations. It wasn’t the problem for him to break in, the problem were signs in alien’s language. he needed to figure them out without Akanishi’s help.

“Hurry up! We won’t stop them for long!” Jin screamed shooting not having a choice but to shoot a dox that attacked him.

“I’m trying! Hold on!”

Kame shouted back working even faster than before. Slowly he started to understand the weird signs and he could start to change them to his liking. He keyed in a few more codes and finally the lines of numbers and letters on the screen disappeared. Kazuya smiled satisfied; he shut down the whole system within a few minutes; it was his record.

Enjoying the moment, Kazuya didn’t see doxes that were creeping behind him. Akanishi yelled to him to watch out but Kame couldn’t do anything anymore. He was surrounded by a bunch of mad growling and obviously dangerous animals. In that moment Kame saw all his life in front of his eyes. He tried to protect his face with his arms knowing that the animals will attack him any moment, when suddenly he could hear barking on his left side. Even though he was scared of looking at the angry doxes he opened his eyes and looked at the source of noises.

It was his dox, Choco!

The small ball of fur ran to its master and stood protectively in front of him growling. At first Kazuya was horrified thinking what these creatures are going to do to his pet but his eyes widened and jaw dropped when Choco suddenly started growing. A few seconds later a dox as big as the St. Bernard stood in front of Kazuya. The dox started barking strangely, differently from before and all the doxes in the room calmed down walking away. The animals laid down yawning and completely ignoring the three men in the room.

Choco came back to normal and wagging happily he jumped on Kame’s hands. Kazuya was stunned just like the other man. He hadn’t thought that his pupil can help them but he was wrong. The dox saved their lives. Even Akanishi started to appreciate the small animal, though he hated it at first. It was almost a miracle that the ball of fur appeared just before other doxes were to sink their teeth in the younger man’s body; miracle indeed.

When the shock left them, Akanishi, Junno and Kame went closer to the room where the alien closed himself. Kame tapped something on a panel next to the door and it slided away. Jin and Taguchi pointed their guns at the alien who surrendered without a further fight. Akanishi went up to him and spinned the alien around cuffing his wrist together.

“Well, I think it’s time to get back and put him in a prison.”

Jin smiled widely to his companions getting even brighter smiles in return.

* * *

_**22nd August, 05:13 PM; bar “Red Glass” - western Tokyo.** _

Jin was sitting on a high chair at the bar sipping on his drink. Next to him sat all the people he met just recently on his last mission. After four days, he, Taguchi, Nakamaru and Kame were able to write a detailed report that would satisfy the upper seats and close the case. Now they could finally relax while watching photos Kazuya took since the beginning of the whole problem. The amazing thing was that the most interested in them were Koki, Tatsuya and, of course, Yamada who just couldn’t waste a chance to drink with his idol.

Akanishi smirked seeing like Choco is trying to bite Ryosuke for being too close to its owner. At least for once the pet wasn’t attacking him and instead focused on the agency’s poor rookie. He hoped that in the future he will see more scenes like this. After Kame shut the main computer, Johnny thought that he’s too good to waste his time in some newspaper and asked Kazuya to work in JAGEC. Of course, the man agreed instantly.

Jin drank the rest of his glass’s contents and put it on the counter.

“Ow~! You’re going already, Kame-chan? I thought we would hit some clubs together later.” Koki whined while Kamenashi stood up.

“Sorry, Koki. I have Choco to take care of and I still need to write my resignation to “Alien’s Universe”. It will take a while before they will let me go. I’m their best after all.” Kame smirked but turned towards Jin who snorted while looking at his glass boringly.

“Don’t be so cocky. You’re not that good.” Kame’s smirk widened and he stepped behind the man leaning to his ear.

“And how can you know that? You haven’t seen anything yet,” Kazuya whispered seductively and Jin turned around facing the younger male; their lips just millimeters from each other.

“So when can I taste a piece of your skills then?” The muttered with smirk.

“Hm… Who knows? You will need to try harder than this. I’m not an easy catch and I told you before, you won’t ever touch it.” The man smirked and walked out through the door swaying his hips like a pro followed by a small barking ball of fur.

“We will see, Kazu-chan. We will see…”

Jin smirked. He turned around taking a full glass of vodka in his hands and drinking it, the hot images of the future already invading his mind.

**THE END ******


End file.
